Gardening with Maurice
A Gardening with Maurice rádióműsort 1992-2001 között adták (körülbelül) a san andreasi WCTR beszélgetős rádióadón a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban. A műsorvezetője az exhibionista Maurice, aki önmagát fényképezi meztelenül, miküzben "virágzik". A betelefonálók többnyire nők. A műsor "híressége" az a betelefonáló, aki Bone Countyból telefonál, és panaszkodik, hogy nem nőnek a virágai - Bone County egy sivatag... A Grand Theft Auto III-ban egy telefonáló érdeklődik virágok felől, Lazlow azt mondja neki, "Ez nem a Gardening with Maurice", amire a hívó azt mondja "Nem, őt már levették a műsorról". Eszerint a műsor hallható volt Liberty Cityben - tehát vagy országosan sugározták, vagy a műsor átkerült Donald Love Chatterbox FM csatornájára (vagy a LCFR-ra) 1992 után. Szövegkönyv Megjegyzés: mint a játék általában, ez a műsor is tele van szexuális utalásokkal - kicsit talán jobban is, mint más műsorok. Így tessék olvasni. Gardening with Maurice 1 Bemondó: Most következik, az ember, aki bármit megnöveszt nagyra és erősre! A Gardening with Maurice, élőben a kertjéből. Maurice: Szevasz, tavasz! Ez a Gardening with Maurice, és én vagyok Maurice. Mióta az embert kiűzették a kertből, azon gürizik, hogy visszakerüljön. Én úgy hiszem, az élet összes kérdésére megtaláljuk a választ egy olyan egyszerű dologban, mint egy virág - a porzó, a termő, a virágpor - akárcsak te meg én. Halljunk pár betelefonálót! Halló, ez itt a Gardening with Maurice, én Maurice vagyok. Adásban vagy. Nő: Öh.. igen.. köszönöm a lehetőséget, nagy rajongója vagyok. Van egy kérdésem. A dinnyéim nem elég nagyok. Azt hittem, majd megnőnek, de megálltak a fejlődésben. A szomszédéi persze hatalmasak, mindenki hízeleg neki: "Milyen édesek!" "Óh, milyen kemények!" Mit csináljak? Maurice: Óh, megnézném a dinnyéidet! Nézd, a kertészkedés egy spirituális fény, egy utazás, ahol eggyé válsz a természettel. De néha a természetnek szüksége van egy kis vegyszerre, tudod, hogy a dolgok működésbe lépjenek. Van egy fantasztikus műtrágya, amit használok, a "Pituitarazini". Tűvel kell befecskendezni, szóval legyél nagyon, nagyon óvatos. Fecskendezd be egyenesen a dinnyéidbe, és hatalmasra fognak nőni. Nő: Köszönöm, Maurice! Te vagy a legjobb! Maurice: Igen, tudom. Olyan régen egy vagyok a természettel, hogy már nem is tudom, milyen házban aludni! Következő telefonáló! Nő 2: Istenem, egy örökkévalóságig vártam a kapcsolásra! Azt hallottam, hogy aaz arcpakolás nagyon jó, tényleg fiatalabbnak néz ki tőle az ember. Maurice: Ó, igen. Figyelj, édes! Tudnod kell, hogy ha úgy nézel ki, mint egy vonatszerencsétlenség, szükséged van egy kis sminkelésre. Olyan a hangod, mint egy magányos vénkisasszony két pin... cicával. Nő 2: Ez a menopausa, Maurice. Hőhullámaim vannak, világos? Maurice: Szünetet tartasz férfiakból? (Ez egy szójáték a men-o-pausára: Pause from men) Ki kéne próbálnod az arcodon a természet kozmetikai álcázóját. Kleopátra tejben fürdott, gabonapehellyel, minden reggel. Próbáld ki a paradicsomot is. A sav jót tesz a bőrödnek, az arcod máris hámlani fog. Nő 2: Hé, köszönöm, Maurice! Maurice: Ez vagyok én, műtrágyázom az elméket. Elég volt a kukkolásból odalent, and your vicarious gardening, csatlakozzatok ti is a mókához! Amikor kezetek a természet titkaiba mélyesztitek és kihúztok egy gilisztát, vagy egy gumót... Óh, imádom a gumókat, kövérek és zaftosak... Hello Mike, a las venturasi Prickle Pine-ból!" Mike: Helló, Maurice, Mike vagyok, most telefonálok először. A pázsiton dolgozom, és már egy hete csinálom, mert tombol bennem az Ödipusz komplexus és szeretem a sört és a fűnyírót vezetni fel-alá. De ami totál kikészít, hogy nem tudok megszabadulni a gaztól a bejárón. Már próbáltam napalmot, próbáltam gázolajat természetesen... Maurice: "OK, állj állj állj állj álljálljállj -figyelj, figyelj, figyelj rám. Figyelsz rám, Mark? Mike: Mike vagyok. Maurice: Oké, rendben. Ez csak egy teszt volt. Tudom, mi a neved, tudom, hogy Mark. Most pedig figyelj nagyon. Burkold le az egész udvart, oké? Csak burkold le cementtel vagy ass-falttal, vagy bármivel. Figyelj, a Maurice villát teljesen AstroTurf (műgyep) borítja. Kívül, belül, ami amúgy nagyon jól jön, amikor átjön pár nagydarab focista és éjjeli ultimate disk meccset játszunk az udvaron. Most, ha már a gyeped gyönyörű és zöld, fókuszálhatunk a fontosabb dolgokra, ha érted, mire gondolok. Gardening with Maurice szponzora a Happy Farmer! Yahoo! Ha félsz, hogy a paradicsomaidat ellopják, miért nem termesztesz paradicsomot a szekrényben, mint én? Happy Farmer Hidroponika, és hasonlók. A Blotto's melletti ajtó. Maurice vagyok, a következő alkalomig áss egy gödröt és ültesd el magad! Bemondó: Ez volt a műsor, ahol több a betelefonáló, mint bárhol máshol. a WCTR-on. Gardening with Maurice!" ---- Gardening with Maurice 2 Bemondó: És most, az első számú show zöldségeknek. Gardening with Maurice! Maurice: Oké, visszatértünk, a kertből jelentkezünk. Maurice vagyok, és válaszolnom kell a természet hívására. Halljuk a telefonokat! Üdvözlet, kertimádó, hogy hívnak? Trish: Helló, a nevem Trish. Maurice: Oké.. ez a "Patricia" rövidítése? Trish: Öhh.. igen. Maurice: Óh, hát amit kérdeztem, az hogy mi a neved, nem azt, mi a beceneved, amin a bőrfejű bakancsos barátaid hívnak poénból. Talán kevesebb drogra van szükséged és keményebb próbálkozásra. Következő hívó! Colleen: Helló, a nevem Colleene, és a férjemnek műkertészeti problémája van. Maurice: Óóó, ez komolynak hangzik! Colleen: Hát, az elején kicsiben kezdte, csak szórakozásból, tudod, csinált lovat, kakast, az egyszarvút - de mostanra teljesen kicsúszott a keze alól az irányítás! Maurice: Hmm, hogyan? Colleen: Nem tud leállni! Az emberek azt hiszik, hogy csak szórakozás, játék, de mi történik, ha vége a partinak? Mi történik? Maurice: Oké, csak, csak tartsd erősen a telefont. Az én házamban ha vége van a partinak, kifizetjük a szexszolgát, megszabadulunk a matrózoktól, és tizenöt férfi kezd sírni uniszónóban. Colleen: Hát, ez a te gondod! A férjem elérte a mélypontot! Ez borzasztó! Zsiráfok, oroszlánok, elefántok, rinocéroszok - mind sövényből! Pingvinek, kutyák, velociraptorok... csak nevezd meg és ő elkészíti a leveles változatot! Maurice: Mi lehetne természetesebb annál, hogy egy férfi állat formájúra nyírja a sövényt? Tiszta gyógyászat! Az ember ettől istennek érzi magát! Ha a saját szórakozásodra megváltoztathatod a természetet, akkor tudhatod: nyertünk. Mit szólsz, Darwin? Colline: De most már űrhajó, rakéta és lándzsa alakúra vágja a bokrokat. Csak rohangál a sövénynyíróval és kiabál: "Nyírjuk meg azt a bokrot! És a szomszédét!" Még egy kengurut is csinált egy bokorból, erszénnyel, és néha abban alszik. óóh.. totál becsavarodott a bokroktól. Segítségre van szüksége. Kérem! Segítsen! Utálom a sövényeket! Maurice: Hát, a rómaiak is szerették a sövényszobrokat, és nézd, mit adtak a társadalomnak. De ahogy ők mondták, a szomszéd csávó kertje mindig zöldebb, aztán megpakolod a kollégája fiát, ha az apuka nincs otthon. Oké, következő telefonáló! Huppsz, egy pillanat, épp virágzom!... Jól van, végeztem. Henry: Henry vagyok. Én.. Maurice: Virágzol? Henry: Azt hiszem, igen. Az elmúlt hónapokban sikerült végre a lábamra állnom, mióta csatlakoztam egy szektához és pénzt adakozok lelki boldogságért cserébe - és hagyom, hogy mindenki menjen egy menetet a feleségemmel. Akárhogy is, nekem gyönyörű kertem van. Többnyire húsevő növények. A vénusz légycsapója az anyámra emlékeztet. Ő most börtönben van. Mindenesetre, nagyon magával ragadó, ahogy elkapja az állatokat és megeszi (a vénusz légycsapó). Legyekkel kezdem, de már egy mókost is le tud nyelni! Vagy egy kisebb lovat, ha félbevágom előtte. Maurice: Próbálkoztál már emberekkel kísérletezni? Henry: Igen, dolgozom rajta. Maurice: Jó fiú, jó fiú! A természet titka egyrészt a szépség és lehetőség növekedése, ideje, hogy elhervadjon, meghaljon. Kicsit olyan, mint a Brit Birodalom. Nézd csak meg, az egész hervad és haldoklik a szemünk előtt - egy királynő van az élén! És ha pisztolya lenne, ő lenne a király. Szerencsére a mi országunkban nem ismert az a szó, hogy "arrogancia". De hé, elég szétszórt vagyok, így könnyű elveszteni a fonalat, amikor olyat csinálsz, ami természetesen jön. Kettes vonal, adásban vagy. Terrence: Ja, a nevem Terrence... Maurice: Hívhatlak "Telly-Welly"-nek? Terrence: ...Uh, gondolom igen. Virágokat termesztek, de néha nagyon felhúzom magam, elborul az agyam és gyomirtást követek el... De nem gondolom komolyan, azt mondom: "Bébi, nem gondoltam komolyan, majd rendbe jössz!" Aztán sírok és két napig pelenkát hordok. Maurice: A virág nem más, mint egy nevelt gyom. És mint minden gyomot, minden élőlényt, ki kell irtani! Mint egy élet-fenntartó gép vagy egy Redwood Cigarettes|cigaretta]]! Amit nem szívhatok, ha azok a fasiszták a kormányban foglalkoznak azzal a rohadt 421-es indítvánnyal... A dohány egy növény, emberek! A földből jön ki, el kellene tudnunk szívni! Mint a szén! És az ópium! Következő hívó! Férfi: Jah, van egy kérdésem. Miért hívnak mindenkit a rádióban Maurice-nak? Maurice: Istenem, imádkozom a Nagy Kertészhez az égben, hogy tegyen téged rendbe! Remélem, levágták a golyóidat, mert ha terjeszted a magvaidat, az katasztrófa lenne! Van egy.. van egy kérdésed? Egy kérdésed? Istenem, mennyi gyökér van ebben a műsorban! Idióták! Férfi: Igen, az a fószer bogarakról és azokat evő növényekről beszélt. Nekem sokkal jobb megoldásom van. Tegyél rovarirtót a permetezőbe! A gyerekeim imádják. Mármint, amelyikek élnek. Maurice: Ó, bájos. Te egy elbűvölő emberi lény vagy, te elcseszett gyengeelméjű! Ti barmok úgy szaporodtok, mint a gaz, ebben a városban. Mint a kis rohadék pitypang, azt kívánom, bárcsak letéphetném mindannyiótok kicseszett fejét. Helló nyolcas vonal, ez a Gardening with Maurice! Férfi 2: Igen, hallottam, mit mondtál a bonsai fákról, és tudod mit? Feldughatod azt a zöld hüvelykujjat a seggedbe! Maurice: Ho-ho-ho, igen! Még egy ember, aki miniatűr növényeket termeszt, hogy óriásnak érezze magát. Az igazi férfi a hatalmas fákat szereti, így élheti ki magát! Kivágja őket, majd a fából divatos hintalovat, és kétértelmű pörgettyűket csinálhat. Oké, lassan kifutunk az időből. Képletesen. De újra: mint egy mag a hurrikánban, vagy gombaspóra az űrből, a kert megy tovább. Maurice vagyok, a következő alkalomig áss egy gödröt és ültesd el magad! Bemondó: Ez volt a műsor, ahol több a betelefonáló, mint bárhol máshol. a WCTR-on. Gardening with Maurice!" ---- Gardening with Maurice Trailer 1 Bemondó: Hallott már San Andreas első számú kertész műsoráról? Ha nem: ezt hagyta ki: Maurice: ...Miért nem veszed meg a zöldségeidet a sarki boltban, te talpnyaló? Istenem, nem értem az embereket... Nő: Pokolra fogsz jutni! Maurice: B*zd meg te is, anya! Megnézheted, mikor kerülsz újra a műsorba! Következő hívó, halló. Férfi: Ja, melyik az a növény, ami tizenkét évenként virágzik, két és fél méter és baromi büdös? Szeretnék egyet ültetni a volt feleségem háza elé. Maurice: A neve amorphophallus titanum. Áh, szeretem ezt mondani. Amorphophallus titanum! Már a hangzása is bekeményít odalent (Legalábbis ezt vettem ki belőle: The sound of it gives me a redwood in my khakis.). Ha szuperhősként születnék újra, ez lenne a nevem. Ő az Amorphophallus Titanum, a ritka botanikai csoda! Csak nézd ezt a két és fél méteres nyúlványt, ahogy beporoz mindenkit! Férfi: De miért ilyen büdös? Maurice: Az egész a területmegjelölésről szól, ember. Te nem akarod megjelölni a területedet? Próbáld csak ki! Vizelj az irodád ajtaja elé! Mindenki kétszer meggondolja, hogy a közeledbe menjen. Férfi: O-oké, majd kipróbálom. Köszönöm a tanácsot, Maurice! Maurice: Ó, azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek, tengerész. Bemondó: Gardening with Maurice. Csak a WCTR-on!" ---- Gardening with Maurice Trailer 2 Bemondó: Hallott már San Andreas első számú kertész műsoráról? Ha nem: ezt hagyta ki: Maurice: "Rovarirtók! Nedves ürgelyukak keresése! Az új öltözőszobám! Te mit gondolsz a kertészkedésről? Férfi: Gumók. És.. és gyökérzöldségek. Maurice: Ó, Istenem, megint te? Férfi: Jó, ha kivájom a krumpli szemeit és megeszem? Maurice: Mi lenne, ha én mennék hozzád, kivájnám a szemeid és megennélek? Milyen hülye kérdés. Ha megvennéd a Gardening with Maurice naptárat, az augusztusnál van. A tűzoltós és az aranyos Pomerániai törpespitz képe mellett. Férfi: Igen, megvettem a naptárat. De minden oldalon meztelen vagy! Csak egy másik kertben! A munkatársaim kinevetnek miatta! Maurice: Na figyelj. Ha szégyelled a testedet, hagyd magadon a ruháidat. Én virágzom azokon a képeken, meg akartam örökíteni. Én büszke vagyok a testemre, akárcsak a virágaimra. És amikor virágzanak, lefényképezem őket. Ha én virágzom, akkor azt is lefényképezem. Következő telefonáló! Nő: Helló. Itt élek Bone Countyban, és semmim sem nő. Maurice: Van gyermeke? Nő: Persze, hét gyerekem van. És néhányuknak ugyanaz az apukája! Maurice: Hát, nézd, mégis nőtt valamid: kis miniatűr idióták, akik úgy néznek ki, mint te! Költözz el a sivatagból, te barom! Nő: Igazad lehet! Köszönöm, Maurice! Maurice: Mindig igazam van! ÉS én vagyok Maurice, és ez a Gardening with Maurice. Bemondó: Gardening with Maurice. Csak a WCTR-on!" Források http://www.gamefaqs.com/xbox/925634-grand-theft-auto-san-andreas/faqs/33727 en:Gardening_with_Maurice pl:Gardening with Maurice de:Gardening with Maurice ru:Gardening with Maurice uk:Садівництво з Морісом Kategória:GTA San Andreas Kategória:Rádió műsorok Kategória:WCTR Kategória:Szövegkönyvek Kategória:Beszélgetős műsorok